Nightmare Dressed like a Daydream
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: In his eye, she was a tool, a naive little girl who just wanted a friend, and with her power he could finally break through the Mindscape. To her, he was a friend, someone who seemed to really care for her, she wanted him to stay with her forever. That was until he broke her heart. Now, she despise him. But the promise they made is far to strong to be broken.


Deep in the woods of Gravity Falls, a little girl around 5 years old cried as she walked through the forest. Rubbing the tears from her eyes and cheeks that were now red. She wasn't looking where she was stepping and tripped over a tree route, landing on her stomach with a "oof!" Sniffling she picked herself up looking down at her purple dress that was now dirty, and her black tights were torn. She whimpered pulling little twigs out of her chocolate brown hair. She leaned against the tree that tripped her, bring her legs up she wrapped her arms around them and buried her head in, as she cried some more.

Without her knowledge the woods grew quite, and the colors around the forest drained away till it was all gray. Keeping her head buried in her arms she didn't notice the triangular shadow that covered her form.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A male voice spoke in front of her. "Now, why would a pretty little girl like you be crying in the middle of the woods?"

The girl opened her eyes, slowly looked up, and gasped. Right in front of her, floating three feet in the air, was a yellow triangle, with skinny arms and legs, a top hat, a cane and one big eye that stared down at her.

The girl gasped out, pressing her back closer to the tree, frightened by the creature in front of her. It brought his hands up saying, "Now, now, there's nothing to be scared of, I'm not going to hurt you."

"W...what are you?" The girl asked in a high and broken voice, from all her crying.

"Well, I can't lie to a lady," The triangle closed his eye, and pulled his hat off, bowing to her like a gentleman. "I am a dream demon, my lady."

"A demon?!"

"Yes, but I promise you I have no intention to consing harm to you." He opened his eye and put his hat back on. "I was just in the time zone, doing my own thing, till I heard a weeping sound. Why were you crying?" He asked.

"I-I'm...I'm..." The girl tried to talk, but ended up crying some more. "I'm not cursed! I'm not a witch! I want to be normal!" She cried wiping her eyes.

"Now, now," The demon said, floating closer to her face. "If you cry, your pretty face with wash off." He lightly joked, as he magically pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped her eyes and cheeks, before holding it to her nose. "Blow." He said." She took a big breath before blowing as hard as she could in the handkerchief. Sniffing, she tried to calm down. "Now, whats this about being cursed?" He asked again, throwing the snotty chief away.

"I'm...My family is not human, we are magical...A Magus. But the other kids call me a witch and that I'm cursed. I-I don't want to be magical! I want to be normal!" She cried out, trying not to tear up again.

"Normal?" The demon tilted his frame. "Where's the fun in that?" He chuckled, which surprised her. "Listen sweetheart, I've been around here for centuries and I gotta tell ya, those walking meat bags called humans are absolutely _BORING_! Although it is absolutely hilarious seeing how long their race has lasted, of the hundreds of wars. And besides," He looked her up and down, "even if you say you're not, I've never seen a cute witch." That got her to smile.

With the flick of his finger he magically lifted her off the ground so she was now standing. "You know it's pretty dark here, under all these trees. Let's go somewhere with more light." He started floating away, but stopped sensing that she wasn't following him. He turned back to her. "Something wrong?"

The girl hugged her arms. "It's just...my grandma warned me about demons, and how most of them can't be trusted." She said, looking to the side.

"I see," The demon said, folding his arms behind his back. "Well she's right, demons are tricky. We lie and trick people into doing what we want, and take whatever we like." He saw her eyes widened as she began to shake. "However!" He continued trying not to scare her. "Some demons are browned by a force that enables us to harm people. I can't exactly give it to you, and I can't convince you to trust me. It is your own choice, and I will not hold it against you." He nodded, closed his eye. "You are a very smart girl to be hesitant."

The little girl thought of what she should do. He seemed nice, but looks can be deceiving. He called himself a dream demon, which means he was able to go into your mind, and looking around she was in the middle of the Mindscape. the girl was told of this, and if a demon was able to pull her into the Mindscape, they would not be able to harm her, for they would need permission to enter her mind.

Letting out a sigh, she made her decision. "A-alright, you seem nice. I'll go with you, but I won't trust you yet. And don't try anything! I know a few spells to protect me!" She warned him.

"I promise not to try anything." The demon lifted his hand and vowed. He then continued to lead the way, with the girl following behind him.

It was a short walk, as they turned around a large oak tree the demon found the place. The little girl's eyes widened. It was a opened grass patch. though the forest was gray, this little area had its color back, as if it was the only thing colored in a drawing book, while everything else was white and gray. The grass patch was surround by thick forest yet the sun shined down giving off a timid lighting. There were mushrooms, lavender, poppy flowers growing everywhere, and the grass was a beautiful greenish blue that shined in the light.

The girls eyes shined. "It's so...beautiful."

"Isn't it? I've been around these forest for seniority's, and I got to say this is my favorite spot." The demon then floated in the center of the patch and with a snap of his fingers three large mushroom grew from the grown creating a table and chairs. "Come, sit."

The girl walked over and sat down and the mushroom, as a tea set, and a tray of pastries magically appeared on the big mushroom. She looked down at her lap, that's when she noticed her dirty dress.

"Aw that's such a shame." The demon said looking sad at her. "How about we fix that." With another snap of his fingers her dress lit up at turned into a frilly light purple princess dress with puffy shoulder sleeves, white and pink flowers around the waste and a charm bow on the chest. Not only was her dress changed but her messy hair combed itself into a long braid, with the same flower in it. "There we go, all ready for a tea party." He said, if he had a mouth he'd be smiling.

"It's, so pretty!" The girl smiled even brighter, and she played with the skirt. She looked back at the demon. "Thank you!"

"Eh, it was nothing." He shrugged his shoulders feeling modest. "Now then, how do you like your tea? Milk, sugar?"

"Yes please." She said, as the demon prepared the tea, she reached for a fruit tart, happily eating it. That's then she noticed something. "Oh no!" She cried startling he demon a little.

"That is it? What's the matter?"

"I've been spending all this time with you and I never told you my name! That's so rude."

"Well, why don't we tell each other our names."

Okay, I'm Brooke River."

"Bill Cipher. Nice to **_MEET YOU!"_**

Suddenly the forest was surrounded by fire and the sky went an ugly mix of colors. The sky then split opened as Bill's form grew large turning black and now had 6 arms, floating up to the sky as he cackled like a villain.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Brooke screamed, flying upright in her bed. She was sweated as she panted trying to catch her breath. She looked around her room, she was safe, she wasn't in Gravity Falls all was fine.

She sighed, resting her head in her hand. "It's been about 20 years now. So why I'm a now remembering that? And why was the sky breaking apart?"

The dream she had, the day when she first met him, yet it had a scaring ending. Was it a vision? Will that be the future? Will Bill finally get what he wants?

The women sighed, resting back down on the bed. "So...if someone doesn't do something, the world will end. To bad the author disappeared before I was born, he didn't even tell my parents or grandmother about what his work was." She lifted her right hand above her hand, that was covered in a finger-less black leather glove, with buckles on it. Sighing out she turned her head to the bed stand and reached for her phone. It was 5am. "I guess I have no other option." She pulled herself out of bed as she dialed a number. "Hi, yes, I'd let to know what time the next bus to Gravity Falls is."


End file.
